Sunglasses
or or or |class=Clothing |similar= }} are items worn by several characters in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Master Roshi, Master Shen, the World Tournament Announcer, Taro Soramame, Mr. Pig, Android 15, and the Kais wear sunglasses all the time. Overview The demon Lucifer wears sunglasses during the daytime. Vodka and his bodyguards, as well as Pamput while with them, all wear sunglasses because of their respective occupations (manager, bodyguards, and actor). Roshi's sunglasses are proven useful when used by Goku during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, allowing him to counter Tien Shinhan's Solar Flare.Dragon Ball episode 98, "Victory's Edge" Goku would later "borrow" Roshi's Sunglasses during the Trunks Saga to use as proof of his teleportation via Instant Transmission while demonstrating the technique to his friends. Afterwards he gave them to Krillin to give back to Master Roshi. Roshi's sunglasses are also used by several other characters later in the series, such as Krillin and Maron. Also, during the Intergalactic World Tournament, Roshi's sunglasses had some scanner equipment built in similar to the Android's 3D Scan Mode. A mother with sunglasses makes several minor appearances in the series, most often in West City. Android 15 wears sunglasses that reflect what he sees when he uses the 3D Scan Mode and also disguises the fact that his eyes are completely mechanical; the right eye's glass breaks during his fight with Vegeta. King Kai wears black Teashade sunglasses, East Kai wears red Jackie Ohh sunglasses, South Kai wears white Jackie Ohh sunglasses, and Grand Kai wears black Wayfarer sunglasses. The item is part of Gohan's second Great Saiyaman costume, for which the helmet was swapped out in favor of a white bandana and sunglasses due to the rules of the World Martial Arts Tournament. What appear to be sunglasses are also on the helmet worn by the Imeckian Army and Police. Also in Dragon Ball GT, Goku, Pan and Trunks briefly use sunglasses when arriving on Rudeeze. Ronge, who is the fourth human possessed by Baby on Earth, wears sunglasses. As an old lady, Pan constantly wears sunglasses. Users *Master Roshi *Master Shen *Tori-Bot* *Sarah *Ox-King* *Monster Carrot *Rabbit Mob* *Gurumes Army* *Pasta* *Bongo* *Lucifer *Police *World Tournament Announcer *Major Metallitron *Mother with sunglasses *Mr. Pig *Kinoko Sarada *Taro Soramame *Old Woman Spring *King Nikochan's servant *Captain Yellow* *Sniper Assassin *Colonel Violet* *Violet's henchmen* *Pamput *Vodka *Vodka's bodyguards *Cyborg Tao* *Goku *King Kai *Zeshin* *Bun* *Krillin *Maron *Tommie *Android 15 *Burdwell *Kasdan *East Kai *South Kai *Grand Kai *Gohan *Videl** *Imeckian Army** *Imeckian Police** *Pan *Bulma *Trunks *Dr. Myuu *Baby *Ronge *Time Patrollers *Future Warrior *Future Warrior 2 :* Indicates that this character wears goggles that serve as sunglasses :** Indicates that this character wears a visor that serves as sunglasses Video Game Appearances The player's characters can be customized with sunglasses in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, when Roshi has his sunglasses on, he is immune to the effects of Solar Flare. In Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Sunglasses is an Ability type D-Item which makes a character immune to the Solar Flare; it requires 1 column in Ability type. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Sunglasses are also attachable item that makes the user impervious to the Solar Flare. In the ''Xenoverse'' series, various sunglasses and visors worn by characters in the series appear as accessory options. However like all accessories they are purely cosmetic and do not protect the wearing from skills that blind the wearer. While wearing Sunglasses does not protect the wearer from Solar Flare in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, there is an equipable Super Soul called Heh Heh Sunglasses which makes the user immune to being blinded by certain techniques like the Solar Flare. The Super Soul itself is a reference to Kid Goku's use of Master Roshi's sunglasses to protect himself from Tien's Solar Flare. Gallery References es:Gafas de Sol Category:Clothing Category:Objects Category:Items